Birthday Present
by Angelic Prophecy
Summary: Ben and Abi take Riley to a surprise movie night for his birthday. And they see a very familiar story. ONESHOT!


**Well, this is pretty much a product of a plot bunny and boredom. So, just read it! **

**And thanks to master-of-toast and Miss Pookamonga for giving a few ideas! –hugs-**

**Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

"Why are you dragging me to this chick flick?"

Riley sat in the backseat of Ben's car, his arms folded over his chest and his face in a pout. Ben and Abigail sighed, exchanging looks.

"That's the third time you've asked that. And this is the third time I've answered. _Bridget Jones _isn't a chick flick. It's a comedy with some romance in it."

"Chick flick, romance, same thing. Besides, it's _my _birthday! Why can't I pick the movie?"

"Because we'd rather not have to sit through two hours of Chucky. You're lucky we decided to take you at all. Now zip it." Ben said. He looked at Abigail, trying hard not to smile. Everything was going perfectly to plan.

They finally arrived at the theater. Ben got out, getting the tickets, while Riley got out of the back, still pouting.

"All I want is to pick the movie." Riley muttered to himself as the entered the theater.

"Go find a seat, Riley. Theater 3. We'll get the popcorn." Ben said, pointing down the hall to the theater

"But do you know-"

"Large Diet Coke, Large popcorn, extra butter." Ben grinned. Riley made his way down the hallway, grumbling to himself.

Abigail smiled up at Ben. "It doesn't look like he suspects anything."

"He's going to be very surprised. I'm glad your cousin arranged this for us." Ben said, paying the girl at the counter for the popcorn and drinks.

"It'll probably be Riley's favorite birthday present." Abigail said. They walked into the theater, seeing Riley sitting alone, still pouting. Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Your popcorn." She said, handing him the bucket. He took it wordlessly, staring at the dark screen.

"Cheer up, kid. It's still your birthday." Ben said, sitting down beside Riley. The theater was empty except for the trio.

"Yeah, I guess." The theater grew dark as the previews began to roll.

Suddenly the screen showed the Disney logo. Riley turned his head to the side, confused.

"I didn't think Bridget Jones was a Disney movie."

"It isn't." Abigail said, unable to hide her grin. Riley looked at Ben, who wore a similar smile.

"What's going on? What did you guys do?"

"Just watch." Ben said. Riley watched in confusion. As soon as the old man on the screen began his story, Riley's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked.

"Depends. What do you think it is?" Abigail asked.

"I think it's a movie about….us."

"You're right." Ben said simply.

"But I….How did you…. So, that little kid is supposed to be you?"

"Yes. Now just watch the movie, Riley." Ben said. Riley watched as the older man explained the story, and knighted little Ben. Suddenly the scene changed, showing an older version of Ben.

"They got Nicolas Cage to play you?" Riley asked, apparently finding this entertaining.

"Quiet. You'll miss your entrance."

"Who plays me?"

"Quiet!" Abigail hissed.

"_Are we getting closer?"  
_

"_If Ben's theory is correct, and my tracking model's accurate, we should be getting…very close."_

"That's me! Wait…Who is he?" Riley asked.

"Riley!" The other 2 said at the same time.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be quiet." Abigail sighed.

"Sorry!"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"_Oh, being kept down by the man... A very… cute man."_

"I never liked Abigail!"

"Sure you didn't." Ben teased.

"Well, maybe a little but…"

"Just be quiet!"

Riley stayed silent for a moment. "Abi, the movie you is very hot."

Abigail rolled her eyes.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"_I just want to know it's not something in my head, or in my heart."_

"_People don't really talk that way, you know?"_

"_I know. But they think that way."_

"You guys never told me you flirted in the store!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley?"

"What?"

"Zip it."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"_Riley are you crying?"_

"_Look. Stairs."_

"Oh come on! I didn't act _that _stupid! Besides, I never cried because of stairs."

"Yes you did. I was there, remember." Ben pointed out.

"I did not!"

"Just shut up, Riley."

"Fine!"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"_I made something for you."_

"_Really? What is it?"_

"_A map."_

_A map… Well, where does it lead to?"_

"_You'll figure it out."_

"God! I'm glad I never found out where that map led!" Riley exclaimed with a shudder.

Ben and Abi laughed.

"So, did you enjoy it, Riley?" Ben asked, standing up.

"Yeah. Except for the inaccuracies, it was pretty good. I'm apparently a very funny person. But really, who is this Justin Bartha fellow? He looks a lot like me."

"I'm not sure."

"But I did find out some interesting things I didn't know." Riley commented. "I've just got one question."

"What's that?" Abigail asked.

"Can we see it again sometime?"

**So, that was my one-shot. I don't like it very much, but maybe you do. I don't know.**

**Review?**


End file.
